


Brett

by RedLaces



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLaces/pseuds/RedLaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes to terms with the fact that his ex-boyfriend is a werewolf</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Brett

Brett was a werewolf.

_Brett._

Brett, who smiled at him when he showed up for tryouts late, because he was the only sophomore who’d been there early enough to know Liam’d forgotten his sneakers in his locker and had run across campus to retrieve them.

Brett, who whooped and clapped when he scored goal after goal, easily making the cut.

Brett, who volunteered to run with him after school twice a week, because although he’d the strength, and the talent, Liam couldn’t keep a steady energy level the entire game.

Brett, who tried to tutor him when he’d gotten a C in science, but found he wasn’t much better at the subject, so settled for making sure he got to the library and studied.

Brett, whom after their victory that crowned them “three for three” in the season, had held him back in the locker rooms as everyone else headed to Lowenstein’s victory party, to make out against the shower wall. Back then Liam’d thought he was only into girls. Turns out he was a little more… _subjective_ , than initially assumed.

Brett, who continued this lovely tradition after every winning game, which with this new motivation was all of them.

Brett, who told him to back off after a fight with the captain, when it was clear Liam was in the right.

Brett, who’d said nothing when Coach gave him a red card during  _practice_ , pulling him out of the next two games.

Brett, who, on the night Liam took a sledgehammer to Coach’s car in a fit of rage, decided to take an out-of-the-blue night run.

Brett, who could make him feel worse than he’d ever felt simply by sagging his shoulders dropping his arms to his sides, and turning down the edges of Liam’s favourite lips in the world.

Brett, who pulled out his phone, took the incriminating picture, and texted it to Coach without a second thought.

_Brett_


	2. We're Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to terms with his ex-boyfriend being a werewolf

Liam pulled a soda from the mini fridge next to his couch, flipping the TV onto Netflix and starting up The Dark Knight. He tried to focus on Wayne, but he’d seen the movie so many times it was like white noise and he couldn’t possibly ignore the ball of pressure building in his chest. Scott was probably already at the Clinic, where Kira and Satomi’s Pack were supposed to meet him. Where Brett was.

 

He’d made up some bullshit excuse about ‘not being like’ Scott, and the Alpha had let him off instantly. Liam felt so guilty. He knew Scott had been through some heavy shit, and that was the reason he was so willing to leave Liam behind. He hated preying on those fears, but Liam needed time to think, a small breather. And he didn’t want Scott to think he was risking lives because of some romance troubles. Which he was. Like an idiot.

But Brett? Brett was the most normal person Liam had ever met. So completely comfortable with who he was, so accepted by others because of it. Turns out he was a monster. Just like Scott. Just like Liam. He couldn’t imagine Brett with fangs or glowing eyes. He’d never shown even the hint of surreal force with Liam.

But underneath all the shock Liam felt pain. Both the dizzying sparks of finding out his ex was a werewolf, and the suffocating numbness of memory of how Brett had earned that title, ‘ex’.

Now the TV was just an annoyance. His mind was too busy for it to provide any kind of positive distraction. He picked up the remote and pressed the off button violently. He tried to remember to take a few deep breaths so as not to damage the pathetic piece of plastic. Without even realising it he’d reached for his sleeping pills. Liam wasn’t a fan of drugs in general, especially that that affected his energy levels, but he couldn’t keep thinking about Brett, and Scott, and the Benefactor, and Brett, and his Biology paper that was due Monday, and Brett. He needed to sleep, and if that meant pills-

So what if he was late to school one day? His Mom would understand. It was likely school was going to be just as difficult the next day as it was that day, unless the Benefactor came to his senses and decided that funding the murder of innocent individuals maybe wasn’t the best way he could be spending his time or money.

With that frustrated thought Liam smacked his hand to his mouth, felt the two small capsules hit his tongue and chased it down with the remainder of his soda. He picked up a pillow, dragged the comforter out from underneath him and curled up on the couch, trying to think about Batman until the drugs kicked in.

Despite the myriad of Batman thoughts Liam had fallen to sleep unsettled. His neck tense, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his ankles crossed so tightly had he not have had supernatural healing abilities they would have bruised. But he woke up calm, comfortable and warm. The pillow seemed steadier, the couch warmer, and the blanket softer.

Liam woke up with his head in Brett’s lap, confused, but too dazed to be completely shocked.

“Brett, what-”

“Shh.” Brett whispered slowly. He sat in his letterman’s jacket he bought as a joke after making the team. His head rested on the top of the couch cushion. lolled to the roof. One hand rest on Liam’s chest, the other raking through his hair, curling it with his fingers. The wolf’s eyes were closed, and despite the layers of sweat, blood and dirt that caked his skin, this was the happiest Liam had ever seen him, Smiling, even when he was half-asleep.

“The Deadpool is gone,” He shortened his sentences like an old telegram. “Will talk in the morning.”

“But, Coach’s car-” Liam mumbled, pathetically. “-everything that’s happened.”

“Shh,” Brett dragged out the syllable until he ran out of breath and Liam saw his chest thrust forward to grasp the next one. “You’re okay. We’re okay. Will talk in the morning.”

Liam wanted to say more, wanted to ask so many questions about them, about Scott, about the Deadpool. But he was still drugged from those pills, and he was lying in Brett’s lap. A Brett who was on his side, wherever that was. He was going to let that last as long as it could. He shifted slightly, and went back to sleep.


End file.
